StolLen Heart
by Kamishiro Yuki
Summary: Solo había sido un pequeño e inofensivo crush de unos días ¿cierto? Después de todo no era posible para un personaje secundario enamorarse del héroe de la historia.


_El personaje principal._

Connor pensaba que era un personaje secundario, siempre lo había pensado de esta manera, si su vida fuera una obra de teatro él seria parecido a un árbol y los árboles no se quedaban con la princesa. Y si Connor era un personaje secundario debía de ser porque había alguien que ocupaba el puesto del héroe principal y si alguien le hubiera preguntado al menor de los Stoll él hubiera respondido sin duda que el protagonista de la historia era ese chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes que había conocido cuando era un mocoso.

Él no se consideraba a si mismo una persona humilde, le encantaba llamar la atención con Travis y destacar por sobre los demás campistas, cosa que le resultaba sencillo. Pero si se hablaba sobre acaparar la atención (aún en contra de su voluntad) no había mejor persona que el hijo de Poseidón.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que ese chico estaba fuera de su alcance fue el primer verano que lo vio.

Su hermano y él estaban rellenando globos con agua cuando Annabeth entró en su cabaña y Connor sabia que la única razón para que la hija de Atenea entrara a la cabaña once era para mirar a su hermano Luke con alguna excusa, solo un ciego no se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, bueno, un ciego y Luke mismo. La rubia era seguida por un chico delgado y con el cabello más revuelto que un nido sosteniendo un cuerno, tropezó apenas entrar por la puerta y él no pudo evitar reírse. Annabeth habló:

 _-Percy Jackson, te presento a la cabaña once._

El chico era lindo así que Connor preguntó _-¿Normal o por determinar?_ —ojalá no fuera algún futuro hermano, seria horrible. Todo el mundo se quejó cuando Annabeth dijo por determinar pero nada se podía hacer, su cabaña debería de ser más grande, hacer una expansión o algo, Travis y él compartían cama, maldición.

Y mientras pensaba sobre expansiones de cabaña, Luke se acerco al chico nuevo.

El chico, Percy, miraba tan intensamente a Luke que Connor supo al instante que no tendría posibilidad, otro campista que caía ante los pies de Luke, nada de especial, solo otro más. Connor suspiró y regreso su atención a los globos con agua.

La segunda vez que se dio cuenta que su pequeño crush con Percy era imposible fue cuando lo reclamaron.

Una cosa era tener un crush con algún hijo de Deméter o Hefestos y otra cosa muy distinta era estar enamorado de un hijo de los tres grandes.

Percy se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Grover y Luke y si no se encontraba con alguno de ellos simplemente se la pasaba solo en algún lugar, nadie se le acercaba, ni siquiera Connor mismo. Cuando Percy estuvo en la cabaña once Connor y Travis habían logrado establecer una amistad con el ojiverde, pero ahora que tomaba su lugar como un hijo de Poseidón era demasiado intimidante (y cool) para acercarse, a pesar de que Connor se moría de ganas por hablarle, se conformaba con mirarlo de reojo en las comidas.

Unos días antes de que a Percy se le asignara su primera misión Connor supo que estaba arruinado.

Su cabaña era la siguiente para practicar el tiro con arco, se habían formado en una fila y él se encontraba a lado de Travis como siempre. Más adelante, en la zona de tiro se encontraba Percy con algunos hijos de Apolo. El chico era pésimo en tiro con arco, cada que lanzaba una flecha esta se desviaba al menos cuatro metros hacia cualquier dirección. Percy suspiro, estaba claro que era un asco en eso, sin embargo al levantar la mirada y ver a los hijos de Hermes sonrió, Connor sentía sus mejillas arder y su mirada no se podía apartar de esos ojos verdes, pero Percy no le miraba a él, miraba a Luke y para sorpresa de Connor, Luke le devolvía la sonrisa. Connor supo que él no podía ser el protagonista de aquella historia.

Solo había sido un pequeño e inofensivo crush de unos días ¿cierto? No importaba, todo estaba bien. Eso era lo que Connor se repetía cada vez que sus pensamientos iban hacia el hijo de Poseidón que estaba en quien sabe donde haciendo su primera misión con Annabeth y Grover.

Las cosas en el campamento iban de mal en peor, cada quien estaba eligiendo un bando. Luke parecía estar confundido sin querer apoyar a ningún dios y no había ni noticias de Percy.

 _-No creo que vuelva—_ dijo Luke en un susurro mientras veía a un hijo de Ares y un hijo de Atenea pelear. Probablemente pensó que estaba solo por que cuando Connor respondió;

 _-yo creo que lo lograra—_ parecía un poco sorprendido y su mirada era demasiado profunda.

Al final Percy, Annabeth y Grover regresaron triunfantes. No había nada de que preocuparse.

Al final el traidor había sido Luke. Al parecer sí había algo de lo que preocuparse.

Cuando Percy estuvo en la enfermería Connor se paso por ahí, la puerta estaba cerrada pero eso jamás era un impedimento para un hijo de Hermes. Percy estaba pálido y despeinado, su mano estaba vendada y había un vasito con ambrosia a un lado, casi se lleva un susto cuando vio a Argos en una esquina, ese tipo era tan silencioso.

 _-yo, uh, solo quería ver,-_ Argos al parecer no haría nada _—verlo, ver que estuviera bien. Me iré rápido._

Connor se acerco a la cama, Percy seguía durmiendo, lucia tan pacifico. Coloco la mano en su mejilla, su piel seguía un poco caliente pero estaba mejor que cuando lo habían encontrado.

Se había quedado mirándole, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escucho a alguien acercarse, seria Quirón. Connor suspiró. Miro a Percy una vez más; ese cabello revoltoso, su piel pálida y las largas pestañas que escondían sus ojos esmeraldas. Tal vez Percy se había vuelvo mucho más que un crush. Escapó por la ventana.

Al final Percy se había recuperado y se había marchado. Connor ni siquiera pudo decir adiós.

* * *

NO ME MATEN.

Les he dicho que amo el AllXPercy?

Esta pareja recientemente me comenzó a llamar la atención. Connor es adorable y pienso que es algo triste que tal vez él estuvo enamorado de Percy pero Percy nunca se dio cuenta ( para variar).

Habrá unos pocos capítulos más, la pregunta que les hago es ¿Con quien shippean ustedes a Connor?

Saludos ;) habrá más fics de Pecy Jackson.

¿Dudas? ¿Consejos? ¿Opiniones?

 _Reviews?_


End file.
